


San's Gensokyo Festival 4 Collection

by Sansinger



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Drabble Collection, Ficlet Collection, Gensokyo Festival, Gensokyo Festival 2021, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29786859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sansinger/pseuds/Sansinger
Summary: A collection of works written by Sansinger for Gensokyo Festival 4. Short works will be added but posted alone, longer ones will be added here then linked on Tumblr. Tags shall be added as things are written, characters will be tagged if they appear two or more times.
Kudos: 3





	1. Directory

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone enjoys these! I'll be doing them all month long. First off, I'll be tracking what I write here for future reference. If a specific tag I add applies to any specific fic, they'll be listed as well. Now you can pick and find what you want <3

Day 1- Dawn: To the Hakurei Maiden

Day 2- Personality: To the Umbrella Left There Forever

Day 3- Rubbish: What do you do With an Old Whistle?

Day 4- Lazy day at home: How a Witch Spends Her Day

Day 5- Games: A March Night Game

Day 6- Dress: Scarlet Fashion

Day 7- Beach: Misty Shore

Day 8- Music: Who Lets Seija in Anyway?

Day 9- Chilly: For the Strongest

Day 10- Fear: Scaring 101


	2. To the Hakurei Maiden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Dawn  
> A poem to begin our journey

With the warmth of the world,  
Light like laughter,  
Just the wake-up call needed,  
Dawn rises again,  
Down upon a paradise,  
Awakens the maiden of this land,  
For a shrine still kept  
And a village- a whole world- just waiting for what’s next.  
Go on, maiden!   
The one they call Reimu!  
Raise your staff and raise your cards,  
There’s fortune and adventure before you.  
Fetch your friends- the witches and the maids and the drunkards-  
Fight your foes,  
Face your forever.  
For as long as the Hakurei Barrier keeps here,  
For as long as our fantasy heaven stays within your evil-sealing circle,  
We’ll be here. As Gensokyo.


	3. To the Umbrella Left there forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: Personality  
> Now, time for a poem about everyone's favorite umbrella: Kogasa

Sing, great ones,

Of the forgotten one,

A simple object, an umbrella of nothing

Left to fare for itself

For a hundred years.

Loneliness conquers the mind,

A century pass without a touch of affection.

With no mending, no usage,

It breaks the soul.

But this- this kept marching on.

This umbrella became a girl!

She's now free to wander,

Free to explore and free to dream.

Her spirit has taken flight,

For her, we sing no requiem tonight.

Only joy and ballads and spooks exist

In the land of the red-and-blue eyed,

Or for the Buddhists she's around.

Now, for a testimony to perseverance,

Sing, for Kogasa!

The umbrella left there forever!


	4. What do you do With an Old Whistle?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: Rubbish

“It does nothing!”

Luna Child dropped the whistle to the ground, picking it back up. She blew into it again, hoping for a sound, which once again produced nothing but the gasps from the air inside.

“Hmmm…”

“It looks old,” Sunny Milk commented. “I bet it hasn’t been used in ages!”

She grabbed it from her friend, fiddling with it and examining it close to her face.

“Where else would you find left alone whistles?” Star Sapphire commented, sitting down on a log.

Luna Child shook her head. “Nevermind. I think it’s broken and that’s why it’s been left out.”

“It seems like a sad little thing…”

“Don’t worry, Sunny. I’m sure it’ll remember us!”

Star Sapphire added, “Yeah! We can check later to see if anything has happened to it.”

The three nodded to each other, taking their leave to a new spot within the forest.

Even that rubbish whistle gave them a few minutes of fun.


	5. How a Witch Spends Her Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: Lazy day at home  
> A little piece about Marisa

A slight fog rolled up, clouds blocking out some of the early sunlight. A rough breeze ran by, rattling some of the worn down boards of the wooden house. Marisa yawned as she woke up, going to her feet to get ready for the day.

Her clothing was her usual- witch hat, black dress, boots and equipped with some tools. This day would be rather uneventful- just a day at home, with no worries or responsibility. Reimu had taken on all the challenges for today of the main festival events- the opening ceremony tomorrow was a wonder to watch! But it was also a bitch to plan. And neither had fully gotten it set up. Fortunately, Sanae had taken up the task to finish any remaining issues. This left Marisa with a major schedule gap to fill in. 

She poured herself a glass of fresh bought green tea, one of her favorites. She set fire to the hearth and took an apple from a basket she left out on her table. She bit into it, tapping her foot to a random beat to pass the time. 

The sun had started to show its glowing rays, creeping in through the small windows of Marisa’s home. The slight fog was still visible if you walked up to said window. Bird chirps were audible and loud, and the witch was beginning to feel awake. Marisa grabbed one of the books from a messy pile she left on the side- a mis-matched collection of stolen material from Patchouli, rented books from Kosuzu, and random nick-nacks gifted and taken from friends long forgotten and friends still kept close. She kicked up her legs onto the table and opened to a random page, letting her eyes carry over the words (which she didn’t quite process). 

Today was going to be a good day.

At sun-high she grabbed a small lunch, a sandwich and some water, and took a seat outside to bask in the heat of the sun as she ate. When she was done, she went back inside to do some housework. First, she swept the entire house. Then she took the time to organize her gathered magic ingredients- who said a lazy day couldn’t also be a productive day? When all was done, dinner had come up. Marisa wasn’t sure what to have, so she threw on some stew for a quick meal.

The fire cracked, giving some noise to the otherwise silence of the single-person home. It may have felt lonely some days, yes. But Marisa was a fiercely independent girl. The coziness of her home, the seemingly endless cycle of events going on in Gensokyo, and the comfort of friends when someone was around was enough for her life to be fulfilling.

She thought about that. How amazing she had it. Marisa set down her stew, the bowl almost empty, to lie back into her chair and close her eyes. The cathartic state of the world felt...good.

And then it was time to do the dreaded dishes.

At night, she slept well. Ready for the next day- a much more energetic and occupied one!


	6. A March Night Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 5: Games  
> I love the friendship dynamic of Koishi and Flandre, so for this entry I took some time to get a snapshot of the two playing away from the crowd.

“Happy Gensokyo Festival!”

The fireworks from above drowned out the hollering and cheers from below, lighting up the starry night sky one by one. With each and every one came a large _boom!,_ bringing more cheers. Now the party could begin, five days into the month. You had to be there to feel the overwhelming joy and wonder packed into that tiny center, just bursting with people like packed sardines. From that tiny crowd, two little girls snuck away. One in a black hat, one in a white hat.

“So good to see you, Flandre! Sis has told me a lot about your family.”

Flandre kicked a small leaf on the ground, nodding her head. “It’s been a while since I’ve been let out of the house. I just wanted away from my sister.”

Koishi put her hands to her face in shock. “She’s here too?!”

Flandre scoffed, “Well, duh. Isn’t yours as well?”

Koishi shook her head. Remilia and Satori were in fact back down in the crowd, far enough away from the small hill patch she and the vampire were now at. It had a single tree, its leaves and twigs barely able to cover up the night sky and 5e starlight. There wasn’t any breeze, just the ripe feeling of the cold out here, away from the torches and community down below. 

“Let’s play a game,” Koishi suggested. “Just for fun!”

Flandre smiled, standing up and wiping the creases out of her dress. She picked up a long, skinny twig within reach, leaves still attached to it. “Catch!”

Koishi jumped up to grab it mid-air, giggling and tossing it back to Flandre.

“Hey, you’re good at this!”

“Meiling taught me well!”

The two girls kept tossing and catching, tossing and catching before collapsing under the tree. The ground was soft, the grass short but thick and the dirt steady. The moon was high in the sky, shining softly through the tiny holes in the foliage. Koishi closed her eyes, letting it sink in. The light reflected off some of Flandre’s crystals on her wood wingspan, glistening and gleaming equally softly. 

“I should ask if I can see you more,” Koishi said. “Then we can play more! I’d love that!”

Flandre smirked, sitting up and stretching her arms. “I’m sure the maid would love to see someone else around home, too. Let’s ask later. I’m tired now.”

The vampire and satori nodded to each other, getting up and walking back down the hill so nobody would know they went elsewhere. The party was still going strong, the surrounding market booths now packed.

This will be a great festival. One full of fun, community, everything the people of Gensokyo would want.


	7. Scarlet Fashion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6: Dress  
> Shopping scenes are truly one of my favorite to write

"Hmph, what to get…."

Remilia peeked out from behind the clothing rack, feeling the fabric of one dress she particularly liked. It was black, long and poofy at the bottom. The shoulders seemed a little tight and rough, but that wasn't a major issue. The vampire threw it over her back, carrying on to the next rack.

"This might be nice, mistress!"

Sakuya pulled out a shorter dress, tight and a light gray shade. It wasn't particularly fancy for any reason, but it would make for some nice apparel on a sunny day in summer.

"I'll take it. Try to find me something more tight on the body, too. Since Flandre spilled her juice on my old second-favorite white dress, I need a new one of the same style and quality."

The mistress really liked her dresses.

Sakuya nodded, dipping away to the other side of the store to check. What Remilia wanted was something French. She loved that land, loved the fashion from it too. The maid had always tried her hardest to make sure she loved what she had- it was her sworn duty to do so. Sakuya pulled a fitted dress out from the rack, trimmed with lace at the bottom and with a prominent tight waist, with some perked shoulders and a high neckline. Jackpot.

She found Remilia, heading over to the checkout to buy everything.

"So, what's all the new ones for anyway?"

"For myself, just because. And why not?"


	8. Misty Shores

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7: Beach  
> Misty Lake needs more representation

_Splash_!

Wakasagihime dove onto the shore, leaving behind a trail of droplets from Misty Lake. She hoistered herself into a sitting position, flicking her tail and watching how the water rippled.

The sun was high and bright, its light glistening off the surface of the lake. The water was cool and clear, perfect against the summer-like heat. The mermaid splashed some more, watching the bubbles. She loved being here. While the lake rarely had visitors, it was essentially a vacation sweet spot. And she had it all for herself! 

Over the sand, Wakasagahime felt something roll over to her.

"Seikibanki! Here's your head!"


	9. Who Lets Seija in Anyway?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 8: Music  
> There's something so fun about watching Seija piss people off.

* * *

“Awww man. I think my stick chipped…”

Raiko set down her two drumsticks. One had a small piece of its tip broken off- nothing even very noticeable, but you never play a drum with a broken stick. She sighed, pressing her foot down on the hi-hat pedal.

Crash!

“And that’s why you don’t play all day!”

Seija dropped down from the ceiling, where she had just been laying upside-down like an owl off of. Raiko sighed yet again, being faced with the infamous amanojaku. 

“Were you up there the entire time I was playing?”

“If you mean for three hours, then yes. Yes I was.”

Raiko grabbed her sticks, holding them tightly. Seija crossed her arms and smirked.

“Listen, I have songs to rehearse. I have a band to play in, y’know?”

“Is that so? I heard your first concert was a disaster!”

Raiko pounded her sticks onto her drums, letting them echo in a loud symphony. “I do not control the rate of scammers showing up to my concerts!”


	10. For the Strongest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 9: Chilly  
> Ah yes, 9

Snow falls from an ashy sky,

Ice melts under the scorching sun,

From a fairly nice forest

Is born the strongest fairy.

A chill in the night,

The breeze’s delight,

Her waking call remains.

For Cirno, strongest of them all,

An independent fighter,

A frosty speck in the world,

Shall forever be loved.


	11. Scaring 101

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 10: Fear  
> Can't believe it's been a third of the month! Here's a little ficlet about Nue and Kogasa, two of my favorites

“How long have we been crouching here?”

“Just a little longer…”

“We should just jump out and find her!”

“I’m not ruining our plan! Also, move your umbrella, if you please. It’s been jabbing me for ten minutes.”

If anyone was around, the rustling from the thick bushes would’ve been a dead giveaway. Nue had teamed up with Kogasa to make her dreams come true- to jump scare Mamizou. All they had to do was wait for the tanuki to walk by. Any second now…..

“Well, since we’ll be here for a while at this rate,” Kogasa spoke. “Let’s chat, do anything fun during the festival?”

Nue shook her head. “I’ve mostly spent time with the rest of the temple. Murasa got me a small pin, not much else.”

“Fun! I’ve done so much! I went for a hike, ran all throughout the fields, managed to startle a few passerbys-“

“Good to know nothing’s changed since I last saw you.”

“I can’t be sad, now can I?”

The two directed their attention to footsteps passing by, loud and clear. Kogasa gripped her umbrella tightly, making sure it was well hidden under the Bush leaves. Couldn’t have it poking out. Nue faced her back to the road, twisting her arms and legs to get ready to leap. When she peeked out, her target was in plain sight. Mamizou, just strolling by, not a clue about their plans. Kogasa crouched further, ready to pounce like a lion.

“Boo!”

Kogasa sprang from the bush, raising her umbrella high as she landed on her feet. Nue jumped behind her, taking the same stance. Leaves fell around them, taken with the two. When they settled onto the road after fluttering down, all the two youkai heard was the steady sound of clapping.

“Well done, well done!” Mamizou applauded. “You had me taken back right there. Your skills are getting better, Kogasa.”

Kogasa beamed a happy smile, pride and joyful upon the compliment. Nue shook her head, sighing as such. It hadn’t been nearly as much of a success as she hoped for- she didn’t even see the reaction due to all the leaves! But Kogasa was happy. Mamizou was happy. So Nue was happy. 


	12. Eika's Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Childhood  
> Eika's story is such a sad one. For a character rarely explored, she deserves a spotlight from me this round.

* * *

Life isn’t much when it’s just stacking stones.

Eika runs in a thin state of childhood. The hellish landscape wasn’t exactly a good place. Her kind’s goal was to get out, and only in the stone stacks could she possibly escape. It was a fun activity, no lying about that. But the stacks fell easily, and if say some rambunctious shrine maidens or witches or swordsmen came by, it was all the way back to square one. 

If Eika was any different, she would be a human doing human things. Going to school, playing games with friends, living a whole opposite life. But she was not living that life, and was instead here among the jellyfish to stack stones. There’s some serenity in the repetitive tasks and the idea of progress. It still wasn’t much.

Urumi sometimes happened to pass by, with her adorable stone baby. Any sight of another was welcome to Eika, who knew not many willing came down to the beast realm. The River Sanzu flowed well, and the sounds of its rushing brought some level of peace.

Eika’s life was a life of task, but it was her life.


	13. For the Temples

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 12: Temple  
> Aren't the religious storylines the best?

For lifes sought, for magic brought,

In this world

What are we without the gods?

In their structures they stand,

Testaments of decor and sturdiness.

While even in conflict, are they not all the same?

The maidens care, their god their backer.

For our good they fight, our predators in sight.

The monks lay still

Out in the temple hills,

A most peaceful life their goal

(But really, is that so?).

The prince has an agenda,

By her sword’s end shall it be brought.

But to wait, first,

The people are fine without her.

They always fight, such a treacherous delight,

For in Gensokyo must someone be right?

I couldn’t care less- there’s more to explore.

Here in this town

There’s life to adore.


	14. On Opposite Ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 13: Light and Darkness  
> I really wanted to write more about the fairies, so I took Sunny Milk and Rumia for a little talk

“Do you ever get tired of the night?”

Sunny Milk just couldn’t get it. Light was good, and in light, you could see! Rumia was an odd type. She ate humans and kept referencing things far unknown to her, yet Cirno still managed to know her? Well, the fairy just had to see what this one was about.

“Never!” Rumia replied, slumped down besides a stump. “Night is what I was born for. I can hunt at night, play at night, fight at night. It’s a whole other world than in the day. I wouldn’t leave it behind. Besides, I couldn’t see with my own two eyes with light!”

The chilly midnight breeze had begun to freak Sunny out, appearing at random and rushing by like a spirit. She laid down onto the stump diagonally from Rumia; even if she was odd, she was the closest person to her.

“How do you stand the weather, then?”

“Simple. Over time you just don’t notice it any more. Lightens you up, even.”

Sunny nodded. 

“Now then,” Rumia asked. “How do you manage to live in light?”

“Well….I just do? I wake up in the morning and often sleep at night. My power also works with light, so it’s just natural.”

“That’s how it works with me, too. But at night, of course. I wake up for night, I sleep in the day. My power is the darkness. Even if we’re entirely on another spectrum, we’re so in common.”

Sunny yawned, getting up and saying goodbye to Rumia. She really thought about what she had said….it made a lot of sense. Maybe the light and dark did have something in common.


End file.
